The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A conventional hydraulic damper or shock absorber comprises a cylinder which is adapted at one end for attachment to the sprung or unsprung mass of a vehicle. A piston is slidably disposed within the cylinder with the piston separating the interior of the cylinder into two fluid chambers. A piston rod is connected to the piston and extends out of one end of the cylinder where it is adapted for attachment to the other of the sprung or unsprung mass of the vehicle. A first valving system is typically incorporated within the piston functions during the shock absorber's extension stroke of the piston with respect to the cylinder to create a damping load. A second valving system typically incorporated within the piston in a mono-tube design and in the base valve assembly in a dual-tube design functions during the shock absorber's compression stroke of the piston with respect to the cylinder to create a damping load.
Various types of adjustment mechanisms have been developed to generate damping forces in relation to the speed and/or amplitude of the displacement of the sprung or unsprung mass. These adjustment mechanisms have mainly been developed to provide a relatively small or low damping characteristic during the normal steady state running of the vehicle and a relatively large or high damping characteristic during vehicle maneuvers requiring extended suspension movements. The normal steady state running of the vehicle is accompanied by small or fine vibrations of the unsprung mass of the vehicle and thus the need for a soft ride or low damping characteristic of the suspension system to isolate the sprung mass from these small vibrations. During a turning or braking maneuver, as an example, the sprung mass of the vehicle will attempt to undergo a relatively slow and/or large movement or vibration which then requires a firm ride or high damping characteristic of the suspension system to support the sprung mass and provide stable handling characteristics to the vehicle. These adjustable mechanisms for the damping rates of a shock absorber offer the advantage of a smooth steady state ride by isolating the high frequency/small amplitude excitations from the unsprung mass while still providing the necessary damping or firm ride for the suspension system during vehicle maneuvers causing low frequency/large excitations of the sprung mass. Often, these damping characteristics are controlled by an externally mounted control valve. An externally mounted control valve is advantageous in that it may be easily removed for service or replacement.